Love Story! Allen x Lenalee
by Lalolvalel
Summary: Short love story of Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee! Read and review!


Love Story of Allen x Lenalee

It was the first day of school and Lenalee Lee did not wanted to be late. It was her senior year at the Black Order High. She is the school's number one hottest girl and every guy in the school drooled over her except for her two friends Kanda and Lavi. She knew them ever since she was a child because their parents were great friends when they were in high school. She hoped that her senior year at Black Order High would be interesting because in her freshman and junior year the boys kept on asking her out on a date and kept on giving gifts. She hoped that this year the new students are not like the rest of the boys in the school. Every student attends to the opening ceremony to start the New Year in the school. After the opening ceremony every students went to search for their classroom to meet their friends. Lenalee and her friends Kanda and Lavi were all the in the same class. She was glad that her friends were in the same class so that she did not feel alone. Their homeroom teacher came in introducing a transfer student name Allen Walker. He was medium build, white hair, gray and silver eyes, had a mark on his left eyes and had a glove on his left arm. All the girls were talking to each other saying he is cute and handsome but Lenalee saw sadness in his eyes.

After he introduced himself to the class, the teacher placed his sit beside the window beside Lenalee. Lenalee introduced herself to him but Allen ignored her and said class is starting. Lenalee was shocked because this was the first boy not drooling over her except for Kanda and Lavi. She decided to get close to him because she saw sadness in his eyes and was interesting. During class Allen was only staring outside the window watching the birds on the tree. When he was called by the teacher to answer the question he answered all of them correctly. All the girls talked to themselves "Not only is he handsome and cute he is also smart". Also he was very athletic because during P.E he beat the best soccer player on the school's team. Rumors about him spread throughout school so he became really famous in school. During lunch he sat by himself and rejected the entire person who was coming to his table. He wanted to be alone because he did not want to get his secret found out. The secret that scarred his life and could never be healed. He covered his left arm because his left arm was a form of a demonic hand with a cross on top of his hand. If people found out that he had a demonic hand they would call him a freak like in the past and beat him or give him a disgusted look.

Lenalee saw Allen by himself in the corner of the table so she decides to walk towards him and eat together with him. She asked Allen if she could eat with him but Allen glared at her and said no. She got irritated so she just sat beside him and started to eat. Allen was surprised because it was his first time that someone ignored his bad comment and just sat beside him. Somewhere in Allen's heart he was happy because she wanted to get close to him but he was sad because once they found out his secret they would just treat him like the rest of the people. Allen wished he made some friends but he knew that they were all the same. He gave Lenalee and sad glare and left the lunch room and went to the rooftop. Lenalee quickly followed Allen to the rooftop without being caught. Allen looked at the view but a sudden pain was on his left arm and he quickly took of his clothes to check out his arm. Lenalee came through the door and was shocked by Allen's left arm. Allen noticed Lenalee and quickly covered his left arm and started to cry because his secret was exposed and now they were going to call him a freak. Lenalee drew closer to Allen and hugged him. Allen was surprised but he was happy because of the warmth that Lenalee was giving. Allen pulled back and questioned Lenalee if she was scared of him because of his arm but Lenalee just smiled and responded "It's just an arm".

Allen felt true happiness because she was the first person to accept him as who he really was. Allen thought that he could trust her a little and befriended with her. Allen gave her his true smile but his smile made her blush because he was too cute and his smile also gave her warmth. She did not know what this feeling was but she knew it was something like love. Allen's heart started to beat faster because Lenalee was a caring and a kind person and that made him feel safe and warm. He knew what this feeling was, he was in love with her but he just met her so he did not want to confess his feelings immediately. Both came back to reality and saw them they were staring at each other and blushing at the same time. They were closing in for a kiss when the bell rang for the next class to begin. They both stared at different directions and Allen said "We should probably go to class now". She agreed and they went to class. In class Lenalee could not concentrate because she started to figure out these feelings, it was love. She could not believe she was falling in love with the transfer student on the first day of school but the way he looked and acted in front of Lenalee, she could not help but to fall in love with him.

In past these months Allen and Lenalee were like best friends and hanged out every day. But both of them wanted more than just friends because they were madly in love with each other. Allen was remembering his memories here at the high school about how he met Lenalee and how he fell in love with her. He decided to confess his feelings at Christmas. Meanwhile Lenalee also decided to confess her feeling for him at Christmas. Allen picked up his phone and called Lenalee and asked her if she wanted to spend her time with him during Christmas. She agreed and decided what she was going to wear and what she was going to say to Allen about her love. Christmas came by quickly and the two young love birds were getting ready to meet with each other. They never guessed that they were both going to confess to each other. Allen and Lenalee got together and went to a party and a Christmas festival. Hours went by quickly and Allen decided to go to one last place before they end the night. Lenalee agreed and followed Allen to a mountain hill. When they reached the peak, Lenalee and Allen saw how the city looked magnificent at night time. The city was overflowing with colored lights and made the city into a Christmas tree.

While Lenalee was caught in the moment, Allen asked Lenalee if she wanted to dance at this lovely night. She agreed and they started to dance. Both the lovers were truly happy at the moment and they wished it would last forever. After the dance was finished Allen took out a Christmas present and gave it to Lenalee and said open it. She un-wrapped the gift and saw a moonstone ring. She did not know what to say about her gift when she looked at Allen. Allen had a serious expression was about to say something but was cut in when Lenalee brought out her present. He un-wrapped it and it was a locket with a picture of him and Lenalee in it. Allen was crying because this was the best moment of his life. He could not take it anymore and kissed Lenalee for a period of time. He pulled back and said "I've wanted to say this but every time I get interrupted but now is the best time to say this, Lenalee Lee I love you, will you stay with me forever?" Lenalee extremely surprised about his confession because she was about to confess when he kissed her. She replied to his confession by a surprised kiss and pulled away and said "Allen Walker I love you too and will you also stay with me forever?" At that moment fireworks started to shoot out from the city and illuminated the night.

Allen and Lenalee felt true happiness at the moment. They sealed the night with a deep passionate kiss and knew that they we will together now and forever. 5 years later. Allen and Lenalee were getting ready to be married and they already had a son who was 2 years old and a daughter who was 1 years old. The name of their son was Yuuki Walker and the name of their daughter was Yuna Walker. Allen was beside the priest waiting for the woman of her love to come down the aisle. The wedding music played and Lenalee walked down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress. The guys in the church were drooling over her as usual. She walked beside Allen who kept on staring at her because was too cute in her wedding dress. They were staring at each other while the Pastor was preaching. The Pastor finally reached at the end "Allen Walker do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to lover her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Allen, "I do". Pastor, "Lenalee Lee, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Lenalee, "I do". Pastor, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Allen pressed his lip against hers and pulled back and started at each other. There was applause for the lovers. They stared at each other again. Allen, "We shall stay together—", Lenalee "Now and forever". They kissed for the final time and moved forward to their brand new life with their new family.

The End


End file.
